Los sufrimientos del corazón
by Ginis
Summary: Esta es una historia donde el amor, el odio, envidia y la mentira se ocupan de que los protagonistas inuyasha y kagome no sean felices pero al final ganaran estos sentimientos o ganara el amor entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los sufrimientos del corazón _**

**__**

Capitulo I

Comienza el día en el templo Higurashi con el despertar de cada uno de sus miembros Kagome es la ultima en despertar debido a que había llegado muy tarde de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sango su mejor amiga.

Kagome: Buenos días

Mama de Kagome¿Buenos días hija como dormiste?

Kagome: muy bien.

Mama de kagome¿Que tal la fiesta ayer?

Kagome. Estuve muy divertida bailamos, comimos y lo mejor es que sango se encontraba muy feliz.

Pero en la mente de Kagome merodeaba un acontecimiento del día anterior que decidió no decirle a su madre todavía.

Como de costumbre kagome tomo un baño y luego se dispuso a tomar su desayuno cuando en eso suena el teléfono:

Mama de kagome: hija es para ti

Kagome: en seguida voy mama.

Kagome responde el teléfono y una voz aguda y suave le responde:

Voz: Hola tu eres Kagome higurashi??

Kagome se sorprende al oír esa voz y un poco nerviosa responde-si ¿Con quien hablo?

voz: mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho y nos conocimos ayer ¿recuerdas?

Kagome: si lo recuerdo

Inuyasha: disculpa te hable a esta hora pero ayer olvidaste tu cartera y bueno no pude entregártela así quisiera saber si podríamos reunirnos lo más pronto posible ya que me imagino la necesitaras.

Kagome no podía creer que se le hubiera olvidado, en su mente se repetía ¿Cómo es posible que la haya olvidado?

Kagome¿Te parece que nos reunamos por la tarde en el centro comercial?

Inuyasha ¿A que horas?

Kagome: a las tres

Inuyasha: esta bien

Kagome estaba helada de los nervios. lo que pasaba es, que el día anterior en la fiesta de sango ella había conocido a este joven que tenia fama de fiestero, mujeriego e irresponsable, ellos se conocieron a través de miroku el apuesto pretendiente de sango al que ella a ignorado durante muchos años.

El problema para Kagome no era salir por la tarde sino que ella a pesar de solo haberlo visto una vez se sentía sumamente atraída por inuyasha como si fuera amor a primera vista cosa en la que ella aseguraba no creer.

Kagome: bueno debo apresurarme para llegar a tiempo ya es casi medio día.

¿Qué debo hacer¿Que debo decir? Se preguntaba kagome ya que era la primera vez que esto le pasaba. La hora de reunirse llego Kagome eligió uno de sus mejores vestidos uno azul que cubría hasta su blanca rodilla y que hacia brillar sus ojos color café oscuro y que le daba un brillo especial a su larga y negra cabellera, kagome estaba puntual como siempre, espero unos minutos y entonces apareció.

Aquel muchacho cabello largo y ojos color miel que sin conocerlo aun había cautivado su corazón.

Inuyasha: Hola kagome. Disculpa que sea tan posesivo pero es una vieja costumbre.(esto lo decía por tratarla de tu)

Kagome sonrojándose le responde-no hay problema-

Inuyasha. Bueno aquí esta tómala antes de que se te olvide otra vez jajajajajajajaja

Kagome se sonrojo aún más pero aún así esperaba poder conversar un rato con ese joven tan atractivo que hacía latir muy fuerte su corazón. Cuando decidió por fin hablarle para sacar conversación el le dijo:

Inuyasha: bueno cuídate te veo luego.

Kagome desilusionada vio como el se alejaba hacia un grupo de chicos esperándolo siendo aun mas desilucionante para ella ver como las muchachas lo abrazaban y el no les decía nada y se iba muy feliz con ellas y sus amigos claro.

Kagome: bueno era de esperarse el es muy apuesto como pensé que se fijaría en mi.

Muy triste regresa hacia su casa.

Su madre al verla nota su tristeza pero decide esperar que kagome le cuente por su propia iniciativa pero kagome había decidido no decirle a nadie ya que pensó que no era de gran importancia.

Desde ese día se sentía deprimida por instantes como si su felicidad hubiera sido arrebatada, ella misma no entendía lo que le pasaba y su mente no le indicaba la razón de su malestar.

Luego de varios días se sentía mejor luego de faltar a reuniones y paseos junto con sus amiga decidió era hora de mejorar pensó en asistir a la fiesta de ayumi esto seria sorpresa (su llegada ya que ya había dicho que no iría), se arreglo y fue a comprar su regalo.

Llego la hora de partir kagome se arregló muy bien su vestido era color vino, de tirantes lo que hacia resaltar su espléndida figura y el brillo en su vestido ,con su colar y aros de brillantes resaltaban sus bellos ojos.

Kagome¡¡¡bueno estoy lista a divertirse!!!

Mama: que te vaya muy bien hija.

Kagome llegó y sango fue la primera en verla asombrándose lo bella que se veía su amiga

Sango: kagome me alegra tanto que vinieras ven vamos a saludar que todos te vean

Kagome: pero sango…

No hubo tiempo se dirigieron primero a donde la cumpleañera

Ayumi: kagome que felicidad que hayas podido venir coloca el obsequio ahí

Kagome: feliz cumpleaños Ayumi espero que la pases muy bien.

Y se retira con sango para continuar saludando a todos sus compañeros. Se encontraba muy feliz en ese instante con sus compañeros y amigos cuando de repente alguien llamó su atención, era el joven inuyasha con un traje negro que resaltaba sus ojos color miel, kagome no entendía ese sentimiento que se generó en su interior pero cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Kagome¿le hablo o no? Se preguntaba; decidió preguntarle a sango ya que era su mejor amiga ella le aconsejaría que hacer.

Kagome: sango quiero preguntarte algo

Sango: dime kagome

Kagome se avergonzó y decidió mejor guardarlo para ella misma

Kagome: mmm ¿a que horas nos iremos?

Sango: no lo se pero si tu quieres nos vamos ya

Kagome: no, no esta bien

Loas días pasaron desde la fiesta y kagome había perdido toda esperanza de hablar una vez más con inuyasha cuando un día suena el teléfono y kagome contesta:

Kagome: templo higurashi

Sango: kagome es urgente

Kagome¿que pasa sango que te escucho muy alarmada?

Sango. Por que no me habías contado que conoces a Inuyasha Taisho

Kagome pues...

No terminó de hablar cuando sango la interrumpió

Sango: Ayumi acaba de regresar de París y me contó que fue con inuyasha, miroku, Kouga y todo ese grupo y me dijo que inuyasha no paró de hablar sobre ti.

Kagome: pero eso no puede ser posible si lo he visto una sola vez

Sango: pues pareciera que lo conoces de toda la vida bueno te dejo mamá me llama cuídate kagome.

Kagome se quedó muy inquieta al saber esto ¿Cómo era posible¿Por qué el habrá dicho tales cosas si antes ni siquiera la veía? Todas estas interrogantes pasaban una y otra vez por su mente, esto la intrigaba mucho.

Al siguiente día estaba sola en su casa ya que su familia había ido al súper mercado y ella no pudo ir debido a que se quedo dormida, estaba merendando cuando de repente tocan la puerta.

Kagome: que rápido vuelven. Como les…

No pudo terminar de hablar debido al impacto de ver quien estaba en la puerta

Inuyasha: kagome he venido a verte debido que tu belleza me ha impresionado eres tan hermosa, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti en todo mi viaje y por eso me he atrevido a traerte estas flores como muestra de mi sinceridad.

Kagome estaba anonadada como podía suceder esto ni en sus más locos sueños lo había imaginado. Inmediatamente se sonrojo y le dijo

Kagome: mmmmmm no se que decir excepto gracias. Pero no entiendo

Inuyasha¿el que no entiendes que estoy enamorado de ti?

Kagome se sonrojo aun más

Kagome: no porque tan repentino tu actitud, es decir ,no es que me moleste pero casi no nos conocemos

Inuyasha: si lo se pero eso es lo que quiero conocerte. Te parece si te invito a comer

Kagome: mmmm no lo se ¿Cuándo seria?

Inuyasha: cuando tu quieras, a la hora que puedas.

Kagome se quedo pensativa por este cambio pero en el fondo su corazón deseaba este momento.

Kagome: esta bien, que te parece mañana a las seis pero ¿a donde iremos?

Inuyasha. Será una gran sorpresa para ti. Así que hasta mañana y cuídate mucho por favor. Buenas tardes

Kagome: adiós y hasta mañana

Luego que inuyasha se retirara el corazón de kagome rebosaba de felicidad y de emoción pero ella no quería que nadie supiera todavía ni ella misma sabia porque ocultarlo pero en fin siguió su presentimiento.

Luego de un rato llego su familia

Kagome¿hola como les fue?

Mama. ¿Muy bien hija, vino alguien a buscarnos?

Kagome: no mamá nadie vino, mamá mañana ire a cenar con mis compañeras ¿esta bien?

Mama: claro hija ve.

Llego la noche y kagome no podía dormir de la emoción de pensar en el siguiente día se preguntaba ¿que vestiría¿A dónde irían¿Cómo se vera él? Como de costumbre muchas interrogantes abrumando su mente.

Por fin llegó el día esperado la mañana paso muy rápido para kagome, comenzó a repararse ocupo un vestido de sus preferidos con su bolso y zapatos muy bien combinados y su cabello largo negro y suelto jugaba con el brisa del momento. Salio a esperar a su cita la cual llegó muy puntual, el vestía una camisa azul con jeans negros; que resaltaban sus ojos, esto era lo que mas cautivaba a kagome además de su despampanante convertible negro.

Kagome: hola vienes muy puntual

Inuyasha: claro por que habría de querer dejarte esperando y dejar de pasar tiempo contigo nunca.

Kagome sintió como su corazón se estrujaba

Kagome¡¡¡ooohh!! Gracias bueno vámonos

Se fueron e inuyasha la llevó a un restaurante muy fino, en donde al entrar los trataron como reyes les dieron la mejor mesa, kagome estaba asombrada pero lo mejor para ella estaba por llegar.

Inuyasha: Espero te guste mi sorpresa.

En eso el hace una seña y de inmediato le llevan serenata y un arreglo de flores hermosísimo, era enorme con rosas de color rojo intenso y en el fondo con rosas color rosa pálido kagome estaba mas que emocionada. Luego de este momento llevaron la cena la cual estaba muy exquisita

Kagome todo ha sido espléndido

Inuyasha: Me alegra que te haya gustado pero quisiera que me hicieras un favor

Kagome se preguntaba que podía ser, inuyasha se levanta en ese momento alzando su mano le pide que bailen una pieza kagome sonrojada acepta.

Para kagome era un momento inolvidable en ese momento la música cambia a una balada muy romántica

Inuyasha: Kagome permíteme.

Antes que ella pronuncie palabra el la abraza para bailar acorde con la música según él. Kagome no sabia que decir simplemente dejo que inuyasha la guiara, en ese momento el la abraza aun mas y le dice al oído…


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que ella pronuncie palabra el la abraza para bailar acorde con la música según el. Kagome no sabia que decir simplemente dejo que inuyasha la guiara, en ese momento el la abraza aun mas y le dice al oído…

CAPITULO II

INUYASHA: eres la persona más bella que he conocido, desearía que este momento durara toda la vida.

Kagome sintió como su corazón se estremeció y no pudo decir nada de la emoción solo sintió como su cuerpo se dejaba guiar por el muchacho que a pesar del poco tiempo había cautivado su corazón y por la música de fondo que no la dejaban reaccionar.

Luego de ese baile muy emotivo para kagome se retiraron hacia su mesa de nuevo.

**Kagome:** Inuyasha muchas gracias todo ha sido maravilloso aunque aun no puedo comprender ese cambio de parte tuya pero espero que…

**Inuyasha:** el cambio viene de conocer a la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido y no debes preocuparte estando conmigo no te pasara absolutamente nada te lo prometo.

**Kagome:** si lo siento

I**nuyasha**: no tienes que preocuparte no me incomoda si fuera tu tendría esa misma interrogante.

**Kagome:** bueno esta bien pero creo que es hora de marcharnos no quiero llegar muy tarde a mi casa además mama se enfadara si llego muy tarde.

**Inuyasha:** como tu quieras tus deseos son ordenes.

Kagome solo sonrió y por dentro pensaba:

**Kagome:** ¡¡¡aaaaahhhh!!! Que lindo es.

Inuyasha llevo de regreso a kagome hasta su casa antes de que ella se bajase del carro dijo

**Inuyasha**: kagome la he pasado tan bien espero podamos salir muy pronto cuídate y nos vemos en la escuela mañana.

**Kagome:** si esta bie…

No termino de hablar debido a que fue interrumpido por un dulce beso brindado por inuyasha a los suaves y delicados labios de kagome que al instante quedo en blanco solo pudiendo pensar en la sensación de felicidad, emoción y nerviosismo que le hacia sentir ese beso que era su primer beso que le erizaba la piel y que no quería que acabara pero al mismo tiempo tenia la preocupación que su madre los viera y de tener que decirle a el que no debía hacerlo sin su consentimiento por el poco tiempo de conocerse algo que le causaba mucho malestar.

Regresando a la escena del beso…

**Kagome:** ¿inuyasha por que lo hiciste?

**Inuyasha**: ¿que no me digas que no te ha gustado?

**Kagome sonrojándose**: no es eso es que la verdad creo que te conozco muy poco

**Inuyasha:** no hay problema. Espero la hayas pasado bien.

**Kagome:** la verdad es que si muchísimas gracias buenas noches.

Kagome entro a su casa viendo alejarse aquel convertible negro que llevaba a su amado

**Kagome:** ayyyyy no puedo creerlo pero algo me dice que debo tener cuidado.

Entra a su casa con su hermoso arreglo de rosas su mama al verlo se sorprende.

**Mama kagome** que hermosas rosa por lo visto te ha ido muy bien. ¿Dime quien te las ha regalado?

**Kagome:** bueno… pensaba- que voy a hacer si le digo que fue un muchacho se molestara porque no le dije antes se que debo decírselo pero luego cuando todo este seguro- mmm fuimos con ayumi a celebrar mi cumpleaños (que suerte para ella estaba cerca) y como se va de viaje de nuevo me lo ha dado antes.

**Mama:** (que por cierto nota el nerviosismo de kagome y sabe en el fondo la verdad) muy bien las arregláremos para que perduren.

La noche era interminable para kagome ya que la sensación de sus labios junto a los de inuyasha había quedado aun.

Tomo un baño para despejar de tantos sentimientos que aquella cena le había traído ya que ni en sus mas locos sueños y no podía dormir de eso. El baño la relajo pero ni aun asi recuperaba el sueño. La madrugada llego y fue hasta entonces que el sueño la venció.

Lo que ella no imaginaba que había alguien velando su sueño el gran inuyasha taisho tampoco dejaba de pensar en eso (aunque debo decir que con cierta picardía les diré porq luego jejeje)

Pensaba en llamar a la bella joven pero no quería parecer muya atrevido (en su interior si lo es, creo que es por los mimos de ser un niño rico) pero al menos enfrente de ella no quería aparentar serlo así que desistió de sus deseos y al fin se durmió.

Amaneció y kagome se fue a la escuela con sango como era costumbre.

**Sango.** Hola kagome

**Kagome**: hola sango

Y no pronuncio mas palabras por un largo trecho sango al notarla pensativa le dijo

**Sango:** ¿saliste con inuyasha ayer cierto?

Kagome se asombra al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga ella no le habia dicho absolutamente nada.

**Kagome:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sango: kagome soy tu mejor amiga te conozco muy bien y se que te gusta mucho inuyasha y porque no estabas ayer y tu mama me dijo que saliste con tus amigas y no iba yo?? Solo podía ser eso.

**Kagome** avergonzada le responde: pues si es verdad, iba a contartelo hoy pero es que no se que me pasa sango, no quiero expresar lo que siento.

**Sango:** esta bien no debes presionarte. ¿Pero dime como te fue?

Kagome empezó a relatar los detalles, el arreglo la cena, la serenata todo perfecto y de último el gran beso.

**Sango:** ¿te beso?

**Kagome**: si

**Sango:** o no puedo creerlo.

Kagome le describió la infinidad de sentimientos y sensaciones que pasaron por su corazón, estomago y sus pensamientos y de cómo le dolió reprender a inuyasha pero es necesario para mantener el respeto así se excusó.

Por fin llegaron a las escuela y kagome casi se desmaya cuando vio lo que pasaba inuyasha había…


End file.
